Not erotic OMFG, what's that !
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Uruha made an interview and Aoi read it. What will happen after that ? Sorry if I made mistakes, i'm french. Aoiha.


Not erotic.

English version.

_Some words : Sorry if I made mistakes ! I'm French and my english is not very good._

Aoi was sit on his sofa, a magazine on his knees, in the process of flipping. It was publish one day ago, and he buy it directly, because he knows that Uruha made an interview in this magazine. Then he read it quietly, in front of his TV, turning pages. But after a while, one answer to one of the question stopped him in his reading : « Naked women are not erotic. » Naked women, not erotic ? Aoi let out a small laugh at this, and closed the magazine before getting up. In his head, a lot of questions turned round. He took the habit of always thinking when it's about Uruha. Why ? He had the answer to this question for a long time. But he don't want to think about it.

It was about one week ago that the magazine was published, and Uruha was the center of all the jokes about « women are not erotic. ». All, but Aoi. He had said nothing. But in his head, a lot of jokes turned round. Because yes, he had intended to tell Uruha, even if it had to thank because Aoi is the only one to say anything about it. He don't want to « betray » Uruha but he was obliged. And now, he has in his head what he had to say and to do, but he just wait the good moment.

Today, he invited Uruha to his home to do a short day with friend, and this one had already arrived since ten minutes. All the day, they spoke, composed and laughed. They liked well those moments together, even if it was rarely. To see the wich other like that, it was good for them. And after their shopping, they came back in Aoi's house. They was now lying on the sofa, a beer in the hand, watching the TV.

_Aoi, change please, this emission is so bad..

_Ok, princess.

Uruha let out a growl, before making a pout, that made lAoi augh. This one grabbe the remote which was in front of them, and began to change the channel. Uruha just said « no » when the channel did not like it, then Aoi continues to changes. And suddenly, they see an emission very.. hot. Uruha's eyes then widened as Aoi simply raised his eyebrows. Close-up, a girl between the legs of another, with the busy tongue. Aoi watch the hour and he understood why there are this kind of emission : already midnight. He didn't see the time with Uruha. He see him and smile lightly. A bad smile.

_Sorry.. It's true that for you, naked women are not erotics.

_Oh no Aoi, not you.. !

_Sorry my dear Uruha, but I was obliged !

_But you said that you don't made any jokes about that !

_... Whatever, I made it.

_But.. But.. You're mean ! And change this channel, it's disgusting !

_Horrible ? You're homophobic ?

_No ! But.. Her bodys.. It's ugly. _He turned his head, embarassed._

_And if I don't want to change ? And why you think that it's ugly ? You're a boy no ?

_Maybe but I don't like it !

_Uruha...Are you virgin ?! At 30 years old ?!

_But.. But no ! Idiot ! It's not possible, it's not me that being blond but you ! I don't like it, idiot !

_And then, what you like ?

Aoi standing up, with his smile, and took off his sweat, then he was in a tank top very sexy, in front of Uruha who blushed. He leaned back in the sofa and crosses his legs.

_Er... I..No..Er..

_Uruha, you knows that you can tell me.

He used a seductive tone for talking to him, and he saw that it bothered the blond one. So he decided to do a little more. He then took off his jeans and began to make wind with his hand, blowing a "I'm hot, it's horrible .. Not you? "He turned his gaze to Uruha, who had their eyes on the brown, and between the mouth open in surprise. He thought his duettiste very well built, but did not think it could be so! He soon felt a heat rising in his groin, and to hide his excitement, he crosses his legs and tried to regain his composure as he could.

_.. I just don't like porn, you know !

_Really ? But, at the begin of the GazettE, when we shared your rooms, I was surprise you with a porn mag in your bag..

_Porn mag, ok. But I don't like porn movies.

_But.. Groans are pleasant, no ?

_It's vulgar !

_Poor you ! Let's see if you prefer that..

Aoi leaned back on the sofa, leaning his back against the armrest, and he put one of his arms on the back, the other supporting his head. He spread his thigh, then withdrew a Uruha looked smiling. He was outraged about Aoi behavior, but most found it hard to remember to don't jump on him immediately. Aoi then began to zap channels. He had never hidden from the other members of the group he was gay, so it's natural that he made a string of gay porn. The actors were also well advanced in their lovemaking, and Aoi increased the volume.

_Maybe you prefers that groans ?

Uruha could no longer, he planted his nails into the leather couch so he kept not to cast on Aoi, entirely naked, and take him in a few seconds follow. And Aoi was sick. Tired of seeing Uruha to retain as much as he can, whereas he was waiting for one thing, he was begging to take him or to beg Aoi to be taken. He walked a little more Uruha then on all fours, licking his lips. He stopped when his fleshy lips reached the ear of the brown, and whispered in a voice he tried to make the most sensual possible.

_You know that I am everything to you.. Show I if you can make me shout with pleasure, even better than these damned actors..

The hand which caressed his member through his jeans and these indecent words were right of him. He turned his face to the brown, and put itself in kissed him as never he had made it, what surprised Aoi while the brown to push him against the sofa, obliging him to to stretch kiss was passionate, muddled. Them lips slid between them, their tongues played outdoors but they always asked for it more. Uruha removed his top at the same time as he kissed his counterpart, whereas this one he removed the bottom. If fast that in a few seconds, they finished quite both nudes, the one against the other one. Their pond waved the one against the other one, their member were forced between them and did not stop of rubbed itself one to another, returning them harder and harder. The temperature of the room had shot up, they could not it any more, the desire consumed them. Aoi had the head rejected towards the back, moaning the first name of the person against him, bitting itself lips to retain it of other one, catching the hair of the brown to make him keep the head in his neck which played with the skin, leaving several marks red or purple, but in any case, not discreet. Uruha could not it any more, he so much liked feeling the sex of Aoi rubbed itself against his, that he could lose any common sense. He would have been even able to enjoy immediately, so much his partner was irresistible with this expression of desire painted on the face, but he did not know how, he had manages to resist. Just for about moments. Aoi had caught the hand all at once, to moisten the fingers of the first guitarist and incite him to prepare him. Uruha had then smiles, whereas he slid a finger in this cave horribly hot and exciting. It was moreover very surprised to see Aoi in this state, he would have thought that he was not also avid for his body. But that pleased him well. Then he began has to mime the charnel act when three fingers were put in him, making movements of scissors from time to time, to be sure not to hurt Aoi and what this one is good to dilate. Moreover, why Uruha thought that he could hurt him ? It was just necessary to see him : bent, the breath which cut itself repeatedly, legs take snuff of shivers and sounds so erotic which went out of his beautiful mouth cheerfully between opened. Uruha was just too careful. A complaint rose then in the room, which surprised Uruha. Never he hoped to hear that one day.

_I beg you Uruha, I can't take it more.. Take me, please !

A radiant smile had then displayed on the face and it had removed the fingers, growing to Aoi a groan of frustration. His legs wound automatically around the hips of the youngest and the arms around his nape of the neck, while he attracted him to him for a kiss tucks of passion. Aoi got lost in the kiss, adoring feeling the tongue of other one against his, and did not pay attention on the member which entered him slowly. Moreover, when he noticed the presence of this one, his reaction was quite different that the one that expected Uruha. He left a long groan of pleasure by tilting the head behind, whereas he bent the back to allow the penetration to be easier and deeper. A new smile reflects in Uruha's face, and seeing no pain made a complete break of Aoi, it already began of rapids go and come within Aoi. The heat quickly increased and he made fun of all the rest, only the desire mattered at the moment and they had quite two envy of a single thing: make, more hardly, his partner shout. Then he applied. Aoi waved of the pond, making rub more and more the sex of the hard against his walls which pounded in him, as cramps which tightened at regular intervals, making stronger Uruha moan and to drive him crazy of desire, whereas this one applied in its knocks of ponds to go more profoundly, touched sensitive zones, made rub the stomach against the member of his counterpart to get him a little more pleasure. And that worked very well. They had arrived at a point where their body was covered with sweat and trembled, traveled some time of cramps. The nails of Aoi tore away the leather of the sofa when waves of pleasure crossed him, and his hoarse voice was listened in all the apartment, windows would have was able to vibrate so much because his shouts were powerful. Uruha delighted well in intending him to moan like this, and, after almost one hour to make love as animals, left marks on the body of other one, scratches or bites, even hickeys from time to time, he reached together the seventh sky in a shout of enjoyment pushed in accord. Uruha collapsed almost on Aoi, but held on with the arms, put on each side by the head of the dominated which slowly got breath back, still quite trembling. He raised a trembling hand towards the face of Uruha for caressed his cheek, and this one smiles, before murmuring.

_It was more erotic than all women who can be naked in my bed.

A smile displayed simply on the face of Aoi. And the life continued his court. This had been a small whim between his two friends, which repeated several times.. And eventually gives even a relation guided by a powerful love.


End file.
